


Harry Potter Plot Farm

by WarriorLadyofWords



Series: Feed the Plot Monster [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Blindness, Child Abuse, Don't Judge Me, Genderfluid Character, Harry Potter is the main fandom, Morse Code, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know what I am doing, other fandoms may support the storys, posting is very sporatic, this is a part of the plot monster, this is a plot farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorLadyofWords/pseuds/WarriorLadyofWords
Summary: Where plots and stories form and might get some TLC. This focuses on Harry Potter and if other fandoms apear, they are supporting the main one. Hope this works.





	1. beginer plot ideas

1) for the last twelve years of your life, you haven't spoken a word, what makes you speak

2) unknowingly speaking in Morse code - character dismisses it as tapping habit, actually a subconscious cry for help

3) little Harry learns about Loki in the library when escaping Harry hunting and does their six year old best to do a ritual to Loki asking for safety and an explanation as to why Harry doesn't feel comfortable in his body as times(gender-fluid Harry Potter)

4) blind Harry

5) Mute Harry

6) deaf Harry

7) ADHD Harry

8) magic sings to harry about everything

9) after the war it is chaos and Harry, baby Teddy, surviving Wesleys, others, do a ritual that takes them to a safe realm until it was safe to back & forth. They end up as fairies in Pixie Hollow

10) reincarnation is real and Harry was a ______ in his past life. A)artist B)scientist C)writer D) mother/father E) doctor 

more to be added


	2. Prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 - for the last twelve years of your life, you haven't spoken a word, what makes you speak

#1 - for the last twelve years of your life, you haven't spoken a word, what makes you speak  
**********

"Fraud".

Silence reigned in the Great Hall, every single witch and wizard staring at the little boy with messy hair and vibrant green eyes. The little boy who stood in the middle of the hall pointing accusingly at Professor Gildroy Lockheart. The little boy who had spoken for the first time since his parents were murdered. 

It was Headmaster Dumbledore that broke the heavy silence. "What do you mean my boy?"

"For someone who's terrible with spells and defense, he is awfully good at obliviate." The little boy tilted his head, blinking innocently and continued at touch mournfully ;"those poor people, they did such interesting things and might not even remember their own names..."

It took a few moments, maybe more, for what was said to make sense. But when it did, amid shocked gasps and shouts, the occupants of the Great Hall turned to see the accused's reaction. Only, there was none, for Gildroy Lockheart was frozen, mid-flee from the Professor platform, sealing his fate.

********  
Tbc


End file.
